


Back in the Race

by Akane



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:46:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akane/pseuds/Akane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Massa is not all that happy that Schumacher is back in the F1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back in the Race

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lakester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakester/gifts).



> Merry Christmas!
> 
> It's just a snippet, it's un-betaed and I'm not a native speaker, but I hope you're happy with it anyway. Have a wonderful Christmas - and a wonderful F1 season next year!

„You're alright?"  
"Go figure."  
Smedley sat down next to him and followed his gaze over the Pista di Fiorano. „It's not his fault."  
„Not his fault?" Felipe Massa got up and began pacing up and down. "Whose fault can it be but his? I could have been a legend. When he left, and you came, I began to be brilliant. I could have been the first Brazilian since Ayrton Senna to dominate the Formula One. I could have been World Champion. Last year, it was this one point. One! And then this damn accident this year. It ruined it all.   
And now? I'm back again. I'm healthy. I'm fit. I can be great again. But no one, no one will give a shit about it because this damn German decides to get back into the race. It is his fault. Schumacher will be the champion again, or at least he will be the one being talked about, And in my team Fernando, this wanna-be champion, will demand everything of everyone. And who gives a damn about me? I'm fucked."  
"You're not and you know that. It's great enough you're back again. And you still have one of our red goddesses under your butt." Smedley got up as well and pointed over to the garage. "I actually came to tell you your car is ready for the tests. So make her move, set her on fire. Schumacher may be back. But he's driving an old man's car now. You're still Ferrari."


End file.
